


Pieces Coming Together

by nan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Ficlet, Fluff, Illustration, M/M, Threesome, mchaleinski, sleeping, sour skittles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's tired of only being half-fulfilled. He takes a deep breath, steps forward, and takes Scott's hand. </p><p>Ficlet with illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces Coming Together

They fuck sometimes but that was always it; fucking. Derek leaves as soon as he can, escaping Scott’s gently clinging hands and Stiles’ condemning stare. He doesn’t have what they have, he isn’t really _part_ of what they have. He doesn’t deserve it. He is afraid of it.

But one night after he gets dressed, he’s stopped by a quiet ‘wait.’ He turns and looks towards the bed, where an out of breath Stiles clings to Scott. Scott wears satiation like a robe but his brow is furrowed, lips twisted in an unhappy frown as he holds a hand out to Derek, asking him to please don’t leave.

And maybe Derek is tired of wanting without having, of feeling like he _doesn’t belong_. For once he wants to take what he wants. So he undresses and goes to the bed, feeling stupidly shy. This is different from just fucking; this is new. Stiles’ gaze is challenging but he scoots over, not really giving up his claim on Scott; rather just electing to share. Derek lies down beside him, curling up, not wanting to take up too much room and hating himself for being so timid. But Scott curls an arm around him, big hand sliding up and down his arm, and Derek knows feels the tension release. He closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of hard to draw three people intertwined, hahaha. I'm proud of this too. I hope their body language suitably expresses their personalities and feelings during the fic. :3 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://www.yaynan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
